Dracunyan
is a Rank B Drain-attribute Yo-kai of the Shady tribe. The Yo-kai Medallium bio reads; "Jibanyan has taken the form of a vampire, but his victims really don't need to worry - they'll feel a bit dizzy at worst". Appearance A blue cat with green eyes and big black pupils. The chest, paw tips and muzzle are white, while his nose and inner-ear are dark peach. He has two, very long fangs sticking out from his mouth and two bright orange tail flames. He wears a long dark gray cape with red inside coloring on the inside and a bright orange sphere attached to the center. The band around the stomach is pale orange and the sphere he wears like a collar is dark orange. Personality Just like Jibanyan, Dracunyan loves Choco-bars and Next HarMEOWny. He apparently bites people because all he can feast on now is blood, and he grows jealous of those who can eat choco-bars. In EP042, he is depicted as a relentless vampire. In Episode 90, it it revealed that Dracunyan tries to keep his scare factor at around a 3 on a scale of 1 to 5, with 5 being the scariest. Relationships Nate (and pretty much everyone else in Springdale) On one particular Halloween night, Nate falls asleep trying to pick out a costume, waking up only to find most of Springdale turning into Dracunyan. Eventually, he makes an antidote out of onions, moldy bread, and salt. The downside was that the antidote turned everyone into Manjimutt, but fortunately, it was just a dream. Jibanyan Jibanyan is aware of Dracunyan's presence and his abilities from a documentary he wtached on the internet. Jibanyan is afraid of Dracunyan and constantly saves Nate from being bitten by him during EP042. Abilities and Powers Whomever Dracunyan bites is turned into a Dracunyan themselves. The transformation occurs in three stages: the victim's head transforms, then a cape appears on their shoulders, and finally their body changes to that of Dracunyan. The transformed victims then proceed to seek out more victims to bite. In Nate's experience, this epidemic developed to the point where people began turning into Dracunyan without being bitten, suggesting that the condition mutated into an airborne form. According to the Yo-Kai Pad, Dracunyan came as the result of a cat who adored Choco-Bars and was bitten by a vampire, turning it into Dracunyan. It now seeks to drink the blood of humans to absorb the chocolate from inside it. Stats Soul- When attacking, steals the hp of the target yokai. (practically vampiric fangs in 1) How To Befriend In Yo Kai Watch 2, Dracunyan is able to be befriend once you free him from the Crank-a-kai with a Moon Excitement Coin. Quotes Loafing: "Nyeed...Blood..." Being traded:' '" I vant to vee your friend! Right nyaow!" History Dracunyan appears in EP042, in which the citizens of Springdale have begun turning into Dracunyans and biting others, turning the town into a mess of Dracunyans. With Nate and his friends being the only survivors, Nate lets his friends in on the secret of Yo-Kai. Together they try to make a cure for the Dracunyans, but Nate's friends soon fall victim to the Dracunyan epidemic. Nate, Jibanyan and Whisper brew a cure containing of garlic, salt and moldy bread, but this antidote turns all the Dracunyans into Manjimutts instead. In the end, Nate wakes up, revealing the entire series of events to have been a nightmare. Trivia *Dracunyan is one of the few Yo-kai based on a Western monster (a vampire). * Dracunyan is the only cat Yo-kai in the Shady tribe. Name Origin * Dracunyan is a portmanteau of Dracula, a famous vampire character of 's novel of the same name, and nyan, ''the Japanese sound of a cat's meow. * "Gabunyan" comes from ''gaburito (がぶりと)'' meaning to bite and ''nyan, the Japanese sound of a cat's meow. Category:Shady Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Drain-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rank B Yo-kai Category:Cat Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Chocobars Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Attacker Role Yo-kai